<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The good part of The job by alien_porn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046927">The good part of The job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_porn/pseuds/alien_porn'>alien_porn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>born to serve you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad Humor, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_porn/pseuds/alien_porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin became a man servant he didn't know that taking care of the prince's dick come with the job</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>born to serve you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The good part of The job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's the first time that i write in english, i hope its not that bad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Merlin became a man servant he didn't know that taking care of the prince's dick come with the job, but to be honest, he definitely didn't hate that part, although it was very inconvenient at times, like when Arthur fucked him in the arsenal of weapons and Merlin came on the swords and had to clean everything. Or when he came on Arthur's table, or on his boots. The mess was definitely a problem.</p><p><br/>
Merlin really preferred to keep his knees aching from sucking Arthur's cock than from mopping the floor, that was a fact. Seeing Arthur trying to look composed and failing miserably was satisfying, the way the prince sighed and moaned his name as if he were in heaven. That was the only thing that Arthur was not afraid to praise him about, like when Merlin was riding his cock and Arthur kept whispwring about how good Merlin was, or how good his mouth was, or his hands, or whatever he was currently using.</p><p>Merlin does anything for Arthur, and that goes beyond saving his life, which comes as a happy surprise.</p><p>But his favorite part is when Arthur holds him, saying he is pretty, when he kisses Merlin's lips softly afterwards and hugs him protectively to sleep. In that brief moment in the morning when they wake up together and seem to be alone in the world, the sweet way that Arthur tries to contain his smile when Merlin kisses him before getting out of bed.</p><p>There were definitely some really good things about this job.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>